


Sex talk

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Stydia one-shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, i just love this one so much, seriously i laugh my ass off every time i read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia give their daughter the sex talk before she goes on her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex talk

**Author's Note:**

> For stydia-fanfiction on tumblr, for the prompt: “Stiles and Lydia give their teenage child/children the super awkward, oh-my-gosh-that-is-too-much-information-please-stop sex talk. Hahaha”
> 
> A/N – This got fluffier than I thought.

Stiles is the one insisting on it because of course he is. His daughter is sitting on the couch opposite his, where he’s sitting beside Lydia. It’s hard to say who’s more embarrassed about the situation.

It might just be Mackenzie, curled up into a ball and hiding away from her parents, strawberry blonde hair splashed around her back and front like a shield. She groans loudly but Stiles doesn’t let her have it. They’re having this conversation.

They have had it before. First when she was six years old and was firstly introduced to it – it had been such a technical conversation for such a young child, but she’s Lydia’s daughter after all -, and then again after she learned more about it in school, when she’d come home and ask questions out of curiosity, something that kept happening here and there through the years. Those were the good times.

Right now? Stiles is dreading his watch’s pointer as it nears four o’clock, when Alex will come knocking on their door to pick up his daughter for their first date. That’s not going to happen. Stiles can stop this. He can!

“You know, the more you try to delay this conversation, the longer it’s gonna take for you to get out of it, Kenz,” Stiles mutters, really satisfied with the way this is going because he’s positive that his 14 year old daughter is so not ready to start dating yet.

The girl wipes the smile off his face quickly because she is her mother and father’s daughter after all, and Stiles has never been more terrified when she puts on her thinking face right then and there. Really, what the hell where he and Lydia thinking when they decided it was a good idea to procreate? They should have foreseen this.

Mackenzie runs her fingers through her curly red hair and fixes her white dress, adjusting on her seat until she's the portrait of a well-behaved child. Stiles swallows thickly. “You’re right, dad. Let’s get this over with.”

Okay, this is not what he wanted. Before Stiles is able to open his mouth and reply, Lydia stops him, placing a hand on his forearm. “Honey, you know this is important, right?" she asks, looking at her daughter. "This isn’t the same conversation we’ve had before.”

The girl sighs. “I know. But it doesn’t make it any less awkward,” she replies bluntly. Her parents nod in understanding because this is not particularly pleasant for any of them. “Dad is gonna embarrass me, isn’t he?”

Stiles narrows his eyes at his daughter in disbelief, mouth hanging open for effect. Like he’d ever do that. _Right_. “Probably,” Lydia replies fondly, running her hand through his hair in comfort. Neither of them is really willing to let their daughter grow up so soon but alas they have to. Besides, the girl is already seeing right through him and she doesn’t even know that Stiles has a banana and condoms ready in the kitchen. Poor girl.

“Kenz, we’re trying to help you make wise choices,” he mutters. “We know you’re smart and that you know how things are done in theory… _In theory_ , right?”

The girl groans again in exasperation, blushing despite herself. “Yes, dad! In theory. I’m a virgin,” she says, red painting her cheeks instantly.

“And you’ll always be?” he asks playfully, trying to put her at ease.

“Dad!” she lets out exasperatedly.

“Okay, good. Theory is good. But continuing, I know… _Hope_ … That you won’t just go to bed with the first boy that crosses your path because you’re not like that. But if it…” His mouth goes dry. “ _When_ it happens, we want you to be safe.” His daughter is a blessing really. She has her mother looks and her genius intellect, but aside from that she’s pretty much Stiles in a nutshell. It could be much worse.

Lydia helps him. “Your father is right. And we know that this conversation isn’t exactly comfortable for you. But it isn’t for us either.” It’s not like Lydia drank a whole glass of wine right before she came to the living room to soothe her nerves or anything. _Not at all_. “We know you know things. And it’s only natural that you do, we did too when we were your age.” Oh, Lydia knew so much more. “So we just want to go over some important aspects. You’re not a child anymore, Mackenzie. The first thing you should know is that you need to take responsibility for your actions.”

The girl listens attentive and in silence, so Stiles continues. “And a very important aspect of having sex is that in the heat of the moment you might overlook things, you know, like how you feel or if it's the right time to do it, _which probably is not_...” Mackenzie rolls her eyes in complete Lydia fashion. Stiles ignores it. "Or that maybe you don't have to use a condom. Which you do, okay?"

"Yes, dad. I know that."

"Good. And while we're at it..." Stiles gets up from the couch in a quick movement and runs to the kitchen. Mackenzie glances at her mom, confused, expecting some sort of enlightenment but Lydia just looks back at her daughter apologetic.

Mackenzie's features show pure terror when she understands. "No!"

Lydia gets up and goes sit next to her daughter, placing a comforting hand on the girl's knee. "Kenz, he's doing it for your own good, okay? It's important that-"

"Mom! He _is not_ showing me how to-"

"Oh, but I am," Stiles says, both amused and scared, entering the living room with a banana in hand and a box of condoms, flushing good-naturedly.

He sits on his daughter's other side and she tries to get up, but Lydia makes her sit back down on the couch. "Dad! Please don't. We really don’t have to-"

"Don't you _Dad!_ me." Stiles places the items on their coffee table and turns to the girl, trying to keep his cool. "Let me ask you a question. And trust me, this is as hard for us as it is for you to hear." Stiles takes a deep breath to collect his emotions as if he's about to allow his daughter to get into bed with a vandal. “If… _When_ you find yourself about to uh… You know, have sex with someone from the opposite sex and they are about to put on a condom…” He pauses for a moment, sighing before continuing. “How are you supposed to know if they’re doing it right if you have never learned how to do it yourself?”

It’s a rarity these days, but the girl finds herself lacking a witty response on the tip of her tongue. Taking some time to think about it, she faces her father, nearly not as embarrassed as she thought she would be. Stiles feels proud at that, at the way she uses logic just like him and Lydia. "I guess you have a point. But we did learn about in school, you know?"

"You learned in theory. Practice is a little different," Lydia offers, grabbing the box of condoms and taking one out, handing it to her daughter.

There's a moment of silence as the girl turns it around in her hands and reads the instructions carefully. She's the one swallowing dryly now. "Okay, so what now?" Stiles kisses her on the cheek impulsively, a wide grin on his face. "What was that for?" she chuckles, wiping her face and frowning amused at her father.

"As a thank you, for letting us teach you. You're making this a little easier than I thought."

She smiles deviously at him. "Want me to make it worse? Because I can."

Lydia laughs at that and Stiles frowns at his wife. She's supposed to take his side, not her daughter’s. "Shut it. Now, a very important detail. If a guy tries to open the foil package with his teeth, don't let him. It's better to play safe at all times, alright?" The girl nods in understanding. "Okay, now open it."

"Open it?" She asks, still hopeful that her father would let her out of this without having to put a condom on a piece of fruit. "Do I have to?"

"I'm as eager as you are, Kenz," he says, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Come on," Lydia tries, giving her girl a smile. "Why don't you show us what you've learned in class?"

Mackenzie takes it as a challenge, because dammit she's good! She's great and she's smart and to hell with it, she's got this. Opening the package slowly, she takes the condom out and brushes her thumb over the material, testing the ways it feels. Taking a deep breath, she grabs a hold of the banana, resolute on doing a good job, and rolls the condom down the way she was taught to do. When she's finished, the girl glances at Lydia, all rosy cheeks and doubt in her eyes, a little embarrassed but confident. "So?"

It was obvious to both Stiles and Lydia that, thankfully, their little girl hadn't handled penises before. Or, you know, objects that resemble the male genitalia. There was innocence to the way she approached the situation, a shyness and confusion on what to do and where to put her hands, how to grab it, and so Lydia gives her an encouraging smile, placing her hands on top of her daughter’s and rolling the condom just a little further down.

“One thing you should know? Man and their egos.” She’s not sure where this analogy comes from, but that’s what Lydia’s going with. “Treat them gently not to hurt them.”

“Yeah, you got a really firm hold in there, kiddo,” Stiles states clinically.

Mackenzie releases her grip a bit, flustered. “Oh.”

Lydia replaces her daughter’s hands with her own. “Like this. See? You wouldn’t want to hurt them unintentionally.”

“Definitely,” Stiles adds. “Have you learned how to take it off?”

The girl shakes her head no. “Why would I need to? Isn’t the guy supposed to do that?”

“Yes, but again you should know if it’s done properly,” Stiles explains and demonstrates, “or else things could happen.”

“Like getting pregnant or infected if he has an STD, right?” she asks.

He places the items back on the coffee table. “Yes. And I want you with neither.”

“While we’re at it,” Lydia continues, “it’s always important to know if your partner is exclusive and if they know if they have an STD. Honesty and trust is the foundation of a good relationship. Your partner could always be lying to you, but that would be just another reason not to have sex. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Now, more important than using a condom when you want to have sex, what do you need, always?” Stiles asks.

“Shouldn’t the condom be the answer to that question?” Mackenzie asks, confused.

“Consent,” Lydia replies. “If there’s something you should never have sex without it’s consent. Everyone involved should have a say in it and consent the act, otherwise it’s just-”

“Rape. I get it,” the girl replies. “So consent, then condoms.”

“Yes.” Lydia smiles proudly. “Then we have another popular belief that is not exactly the way it’s interpreted. I’m sure you’ve heard by now that you’re first time is supposed to hurt, right?”

Mackenzie looks down, blushing again. “Yeah.”

“It’s a myth,” Stiles says.

“What would you know about it, dad? You’re a man.”

“Well, but that’s just it.”

“If a woman is relaxed, worked up to the point of being lubricated enough, it doesn’t have to hurt, whether it is her first time or not. Have they taught you what lubrication is?” Lydia asks.

They should have seen the answer coming. She’s their daughter, after all. Mackenzie starts describing what she knows about lubrication in detail, using jargon so technical that Stiles doesn’t understand half of what she’s saying though Lydia seems to, even replying to the girl here and there. Still, there’s a lot of stalling in her response. It reminds Stiles of the time he did an essay on male circumcision. Factual, but not necessarily appropriate or useful.

He lets them discuss between themselves for a little while, Lydia explaining the differences between natural lubrication and others but not getting into much detail, just letting their daughter know that it is important for her to know if she’s ready to have sex, not only emotionally but physically, and that if she isn’t, conversations with her partners should take place. She promises to tell her more about her body some other time.

“Where do you fit in this?” she asks her dad. “What were you trying to say before?”

“You know, a woman should know her body well enough before letting others ‘ _experiment_ ’ with it. It’s important to know what you’re comfortable with and what you’re not, and once you are and feel like you’re ready to share your intimacy with someone else, it’s not only you that you should think about. Your partner should think about you too the same way you should think about him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not saying you should have sex with someone who has more experience than you, but your partner should at least know if your body is ready, you know? It’s not like the guy just gets there and sticks his-”

“Stiles!”

He glances at his wife apologetic. “Sorry.” He turns to his daughter again. “What I want to say is that having sex it’s a process, it’s not just a fleeting moment, like you’re kissing and then next thing you know he’s inside you and right after it’s finished.” Lydia looks at him like she’s about to kill him. He ignores it. “It shouldn’t have to be like that. Sex is supposed to be fun. Not too much fun, though,” he says, nudging Mackenzie’s shoulder with his. She makes a face but ends up laughing.

“The early years of someone’s sex life should be for experimenting and trying new things, and that’s okay. It’s when you start finding out what you like and what you don’t, what you’re into and not, but it shouldn’t have to hurt. So…” Lydia finishes, “Whatever your preferences will be, you should get to know _you_ first, and then you’ll figure the rest out.”

Stiles grabs a new condom from the box, sighing softly as if he’s letting go of something he knows he’ll never get back. “You should have one of these with you. Keep it someplace you can reach for it easily in case you’ll need it. Your first time, or any other time really, it can be planned or things can go in a way you didn’t expect. And that’s life.” He hands it to Mackenzie and keeps his hand in hers a moment longer than necessary before letting go. “There’s no need to rush to have sex. It’ll happen whenever it has to, but always be safe. Don’t forget that.”

She turns it over in her hands before putting it in her pocket for the time being and nudges Stiles’ shoulder too, giving him a small smile. “I won’t. Promise.”

“We trust you. You know that, right?” Lydia asks, running her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

She nods slowly. “Yeah.”

“We just want what’s best for you,” Stiles murmurs, refusing to get emotional over this even if his voice betrays him.

“I know,” she whispers back.

Lydia continues. “And any doubts you have you can always come to us. But if it’s something too personal and you feel like you wouldn’t want to share your adventures with your parents, we understand.”

“Actually, we’re already dreading it-”

Lydia slaps Stiles’ arm and chuckles. “We have an understanding.”

“An understanding?” the girls asks, curious.

“Yes. The same way Connor can come to us and talk freely about whatever he wants, you can talk to your uncle Scott or your aunt Kira.”

“Connor talks to you about sex?” the girl lets out, shocked. She’d have never guessed.

“Sometimes. And sometimes he talks to us about feelings or emotions or other things,” Stiles tells her. “And it works because we help him and Scott and Kira don’t have to know about it. That way he’s comfortable expressing himself and asking for help, and it doesn’t have to be with his parents. Even if sometimes he talks to them about it too.”

“So… If I were to want to talk to someone about grown up’s stuff, I could talk to them instead of you?”

“Yes.”

“And you wouldn’t know about it?”

“Exactly. Unless you’d want us too.”

“Hmm.” The girl takes a moment to herself to think it over, smiling when she breaks the silence. “I don’t know why I’d need that. You two are helping me just fine. But thanks, anyway.”

Stiles breaks into a huge grin and hugs his daughter tight. “Awwww. You know, nugget? You made this really easy on us.”

“Stop calling me that, dad,” she laughs, trying to get away from his grip without much success. “I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“You’ll always be my little girl.”

“Dad, you literally just handed me a banana for me to put a condom on.”

He lets go of her and seems dumbfounded for a second. Lydia laughs at his face and Stiles blushes, scratching the back of his neck. “Well yeah, but it was for a good reason.”

“Yeah, I guess it was,” the girl offers fondly, smiling at both her parents.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and freshen up, honey? Alex should be here soon,” Lydia suggests, squeezing the girl’s arm in reassurance.

“Yeah, okay.”

In a few seconds, Mackenzie goes upstairs to her room and leaves Stiles and Lydia behind to dwell in their newfound emotions. Lydia moves closer to him on the couch and they settle back, Stiles wrapping an arm around Lydia’s shoulders.

“She’s growing up,” Stiles murmurs, looking at their hands just as Lydia entwines her fingers with his.

“Yeah, she is.”

“This went okay, right?”

“It did.” She kisses his lips softly. “I’m proud of you.”

He kisses her forehead in return. “Well, I’m proud of us. All of us. She’s a good kid.”

“The best.” They stay in comfortable silence for a little while. “Are you gonna keep your cool when Alex gets here?”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Stiles lets out a breath. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Lydia starts getting up and pulls Stiles along. “Stiles, they’ve known each other since they were toddlers. They’ve been crushing on each other since they were ten and they’ve been best friends ever since they started walking. And we’ve known Alex since forever. I hardly think something bad will come out of it.”

Stiles huffs, fixing his shirt as Lydia smooths her dress. “I know.”

“And you like him. You’ve always liked him.”

“I know that too.”

“Then lets let it happen. Her life is hers to live.”

“Aren’t you full of wisdom today…” he mutters, kissing her cheek. “It’ll be okay, right?”

“Stiles.” She places a hand on his chest, making him stop when they’re almost at the front door. “He invited her for ice cream, nothing else. They’re finally dealing with their feelings for each other and it’s a beautiful thing that we’re here to witness it. They’re great kids. It’ll be fine. Lets not make it a bigger deal than it is.”

“I think we already did,” he chuckles, but nods in agreement nonetheless.

They take the remaining steps and Lydia opens the front door to find Alex, their neighbor from down the street, with a small smile on his face.

“Come on in, Alex. How are you today?”

He’s a babbler, much like Stiles. “I know I shouldn’t lie but it’s not that great to admit to the parents of the girl you’re going out with that I’m really nervous about today, not only because it’s Kenz and I’ve been wanting to ask her out for a while, but because of you two as well. I don’t want to disappoint you or overstep my boundaries but I guess I’m really nervous and I’m just gonna shut up now.”

Lydia refrains from laughing at how much he reminds her of her husband, closing the front door and excusing herself to go check on her daughter, leaving the boy for Stiles to deal with. He places a hand on the boy’s shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. “Trust me, everyone is nervous about today.”

The boy lets out a chuckle, feeling a little more relaxed. “I really don’t want to do something I shouldn’t, Sir. I respect her and I respect you.”

“I know you do. I’ve seen the way you look at her.” It reminds him of the way he used to look at Lydia. Stiles could be looking at his son-in-law-to-be right now for all he knows. “Treat her right.”

The boy swears solemnly. “I will, Sir. I just want her to be happy.”

Stiles only has time to nod in agreement before his girls are coming down the stairs. Studying the expression of both teens, they look awestruck with each other. There are awkward greetings exchanged and cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling with the promise of something new. When they’re about to leave together, Mackenzie asks her date for a minute.

Walking back to her parents, she hugs them both. Stiles is the one to hug her tighter. “You’re still my little girl,” he whispers in her ear.

The girl chuckles against his chest. “Good.”

He smiles down at her. “Go on. Go have fun.”

She kisses his cheek and looks between them both. “Thank you.”

She doesn’t see her parents get teary right after she leaves. Lydia lets Stiles pull her closer, a kiss placed on top of her head comfortingly. “What now?” she mumbles, unsure of what’s next.

“You know, we have a box full of condoms right there and it’s not like our daughter is gonna use them anytime soon…” his mind wanders. He feels Lydia smile against him. “And besides, the box is kind of looking at me.”

Lydia looks up at him, beaming, and pulls him down for a kiss. He responds eagerly. “We do have some time to kill before she gets back,” she murmurs in between kisses placed down his neck.

Stiles smirks. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please review ^^


End file.
